Достижение G: Gears of War 2
thumb Green as Grass / Совсем Еще Зеленый Обучите новичка (любая сложность) 10 G ---- thumb It's a Trap! / Это Ловушка! Завершите Акт 1, Уровень 2 10 G ---- thumb Escort Service / Сопровождение Завершите Акт 1, Уровень 4 10 G ---- thumb Girl About Town / Светская Девушка Завершите Акт 1, Уровень 6 10 G ---- thumb That Sinking Feeling / Это Поглощающее Чувство Завершите Акт 2, Уровень 4. 10 G ---- thumb Freebaird! / Освободить Беарда Завершите Акт 2, Уровень 5. 10 G ---- thumb Heartbroken / Разбитые Сердца Завершите Акт 2, Уровень 6. 10 G ---- thumb Longitude and Attitude / Широта И Долгота Завершите Акт 3, Уровень 3. 10 G ---- thumb Tanks for the Memories / Танки На Память ''' Завершите Акт 3, Уровень 4. 10 G ---- thumb '''Water Sports / Водный Спорт Завершите Акт 3, Уровень 6. 10 G ---- thumb There's a Time for Us / Настал Наш Час Завершите Акт 4, Уровень 2. 10 G ---- thumb Better Wrapped in Beacon / Приводной Радиомаяк Завершите Акт 4, Уровень 3. 10 G ---- thumb Have Fun Storming the Castle / Зрелищный Штурм Замка Завершите Акт 4, Уровень 6. 10 G ---- thumb And the Horsey You Rode in On / Конек-Горбунок Завершите Акт 5, Уровень 1. 10 G ---- thumb You Are the Support, Son / Ты Наша Поддержка, Сынок Завершите Акт 5, Уровень 2. 10 G ---- thumb Brumak Rodeo / Родео На Брумаке Завершите Акт 5, Уровень 4. 10 G ---- thumb Does This Look Infected to You? / Не Кажется Ли Вам Это Заразным? Завершите Акт 5, Уровень 5. 10 G ---- thumb Tourist of Duty / Турист На Задании Завершите игру на сложности Casual. 25 G ---- thumb Guerilla Tactician / Тактик-Партизан Завершите игру на сложности Normal. 50 G ---- thumb Artist of War / Творец Войны Завершите игру на сложности Hardcore. 75 G ---- thumb Suicide Missionary / Камикадзе'' Завершите игру на сложности "Инсейн". 150 G ---- thumb '''Collector / Коллекционер Соберите 5 предметов (любая сложность). 5 G ---- thumb Pack Rat / Барахольщик Соберите 20 предметов (любая сложность). 15 G ---- thumb Completionist / Заядлый Коллекционер Соберите 41 предмет (любая сложность). 41 G ---- thumb One-Night Stand / Роман На Одну Ночь Завершите 1 уровень в коопе на любой сложности (Маркус или Дом). 10 G ---- thumb Open Relationship / Свободные Отношения Завершите 10 уровней в коопе на любой сложности (Маркус или Дом). 30 G ---- thumb Friends with Benefits / Полезные Друзья Завершите все акты в коопе на любой сложности (Маркус или Дом). 50 G ---- thumb Crossed Swords / Скрещенные Мечи Выиграйте 10 дуэлей на бензопилах(любой режим). 10 G ---- thumb Pound of Flesh / Килограммы Плоти Используйте живой щит 10 раз чтобы выжить. 10 G ---- thumb Organ Grinder / Мясоруб Убейте 30 врагов из многоствольного пулемета (любой режим). 10 G ---- thumb Shock and Awe / Шок И Страх Убейте 30 врагов из миномета (любой режим). 10 G ---- thumb Said the Spider to the Fly / Колобок, Сядь Ко Мне На Язычок Убейте 10 врагов с помощью ловушки (любой режим). 10 G ---- thumb Crowd Control / Омоновец Неся в руках щит, убейте в рукопашном бою 10 противников (любой режим). 10 G ---- thumb Smells Like Victory / Запахло Победой Убейте 30 врагов из огнемета (любой режим). 10 G ---- thumb Once More, With Feeling / Еще Раз, С Чувством Совершите 30 идеальных перезарядок (любой режим). 10 G ---- thumb Takes a Licking / Взбучка Не По-Детски Уничтожьте в ближнем бою 30 тикеров (любой режим). 30 G ---- thumb Variety Is the Spice of Death / Разнообразие – Приправа К Смерти Убейте врагов из каждого вида оружия. 30 G ---- thumb Kick 'Em When They're Down / Добей Раненых Добейте противников 11 разными способами. 10 G ---- thumb Seriously 2.0 / Серьезный Противник Убейте 100,000 врагов (любой режим). 50 G ---- thumb Photojournalist / Фоторепортер Опубликуйте фотографию. 10 G ---- thumb Standing Here, Beside Myself / Стой Тут, Рядом Со Мной Победите в 3 играх в режиме «Напарник» (кроме пользовательских игр). 10 G ---- thumb Beat the Meatflag / Победитель Живого Флага Захватите живой флаг 10 раз в режиме игры «Живой щит». 10 G ---- thumb It's Good to be the King / Хорошо Быть Королем Выиграйте командиром в 10 раундах игры «Страж» 10 G ---- thumb You Go Ahead, I'll Be Fine / Иди Первым, Я Справлюсь Выиграйте 3 игры в режиме «Царь горы» 10 G ---- thumb Back to Basic / Обратно К Основам Завершите все 5 уроков по мультиплееру. 10 G ---- thumb A Parting Gift / Прощальный Подарок Убейте 10 врагов с помощью гранаты, когда вы ползёте на коленях. 20 G ---- thumb Party Like It's 1999 / Вечеринка, Как В 1999 Г Сыграть 1999 раундов в многопользовательском режимe. 30 G ---- thumb Around the World, Again / Снова Вокруг Света Победите в мультиплеере на всех картах. 30 G ---- thumb Dirty, Dirty Horde / Грязная, Грязная Орда Выживите в первых 10 волнах Орды (любой режим, любая карта). 20 G ---- thumb Hoard the Horde / Победитель Орды Пройдите все 50 волн в орде (любая сложность, любая карта). 30 G ---- thumb Skeletons in your Closet / Скелеты в шкафу Пройдите волны 1 – 10 на картах из набора “Ретроспектива” в Орде 20 G ----thumb More Mystery, Less History / Больше тайн, меньше истории Выиграйте многопользовательские матчи на всех картах “Ректроспектива” 15 G ---- thumb Bound by a Shared Past / Связаны общим прошлым Выиграйте матч на каждой из 5 карт набора «Ретроспектива» 15 G ---- thumb Trial by, and on, Fire / Испытание огнем в пекле Пройдите волны 1 – 10 на картах из набора «Взрывоопасно» в Орде 20 G ---- thumb The Roof! The Roof! The Roof… Выиграйте многопользовательские матчи на всех 3 картах «Взрывоопасно» 15 G ---- thumb Forged in the Fire / Выкованы в огне Выиграйте матчи в режиме ведомого на каждой картe набора «Взрывоопасно» 15 G ---- thumb Annex: Now With Execution Rules / Аннекс: теперь с исключениями Выиграйте матч «Аннекс» на каждой карте «Ретроспектива» и «Взрывоопасно» 75 G ---- thumb Rookie Gear / Солдат-новичок Достигнут 5 уровень в многопользовательской игр 10 G ---- thumb Seasoned Gear / Опытный солдат Набрать в многопользовательской игре опыт для 15-го уровня 20 G ---- thumb Battle-Tested Gear / Проверенный солдат Набрать в многопользовательской игре опыт для 25-го уровня 30 G ---- thumb Battle-Hardened Gear / Закаленный солдат Достигнуть 50-го уровня на каждой из 4 карт набора «Снежная слепота» 50 G ---- thumb Veteran Gear / Солдат-ветеран Достигнуть 100-го уровня на каждой из 4 карт набора «Снежная слепота» 75 G ---- thumb Never Eat Red Snow / Не ешьте красный снег Отбить набеги с 1 по 10 на всех картах «Снежная слепота» в режиме «Орда» 20 G ---- thumb Icy Dead People / Ледяные мертвые люди Отбить набеги с 1 по 50 на любой карте набора «Снежная слепота» в режиме «Орда» 25 G ---- thumb Frigid Body Dynamics / Зарядка на морозе Сыграть в многопользовательскую игру на всех 4 картах «Снежная слепота» 5 G ---- thumb The Weather Outside Is Lethal / Убийственная погодка Победить в многопользовательской игре на всех 4 картах «Снежная слепота» 15 G ---- thumb My Way or the Highway / Так или никак Пройдите не обнаруженными эпизод «Пути к руинам», выбрав опцию «невидимка» 25 G ---- thumb Highway to Hell / Дорога в ад Пройдите эпизод «Пути к руинам», выбрав опцию «интенсивный огонь» 25 G ---- thumb Two for the Road / Вместе весело шагать Пройдите эпизод «Пути к руинам» как Маркус или Дом в режиме совместной игры 25 G ---- thumb Be Careful What You Wish For / Бойся своих желаний Достигнуть 8-го уровня и завершить схватки Орды 1–10 на карте «Военная машина» 10 G ---- thumb Ride It All Night Long / Всю ночь на ногах Достигнуть 10-го уровня и завершить схватки Орды 1–10 на карте «Магистраль» 10 G ---- thumb No, But His Face Rings a Bell / Нет, но он умеет звонить головой Достигнуть 15-го уровня и завершить схватки Орды 1–20 на карте «Убежище» 15 G ---- thumb Lost in Transition / Трудности перехода Достигнуть 20-го ур. и завершить схватки Орды 1–20 на карте «Остановка по треб.» 20 G ---- thumb Like Father, Like Gun / Как отец, как пушка Достигнуть 30-го уровня и завершить схватки Орды 1–30 на карте «Сад Господень» 30 G ---- thumb Am I Only Dreaming? / Неужели это лишь сон? Достигнуть 40-го уровня и завершить схватки Орды 1–40 на карте «Мемориал» 40 G ---- thumb Blood on the Sand / Кровь на песке Достигнуть 50-го уровня и завершить схватки Орды 1–50 на карте «Глухомань» 50 G ---- thumb Afraid of the Dark / Страх темноты Сыграть на каждой из 7 карт из набора «Темные закоулки» (в любом режиме) 20 G ---- thumb Did Not Go Gentle / Без церемоний Выиграть на каждой из 7 карт из набора «Темные закоулки» (в любом режиме) 30 G ---- thumb Is It Hot or Is That Just You? / Горячо или для тебя как раз? Убить 25 Кровяных колбас из огнемета на картах из набора «Темные закоулки» 25 G Категория:Достижения Категория:Достижения Gears of War 2